Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ice auger attachment and more specifically it relates to an ice auger reversal attachment which couples in-line with an ice auger to selectively reverse direction of the ice auger blade.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Ice augers are commonly used in colder environments to drill holes through thick ice. Perhaps the most common usage of an ice auger is for ice fishing, in which a hole is drilled through thick ice to allow a fishing line to enter the underlying body of water. The conventional method of drilling such a fishing hole is to use an ice auger running in a forward direction to drill down through the hole, and then manually pulling out the ice auger.
While the conventional methods of such auger use have been utilized for many years, it has been shown that merely pulling out a stationary ice auger blade from a drilled hole results in excessive slush around the hole opening. This can be detrimental to fishing. Thus, it is preferable to reverse the ice auger when removing from the drilled hole to reduce or eliminate the presence of such slush. However, many ice augers available on the market only operate in a single direction.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved ice auger reversal attachment which couples in-line with an ice auger to selectively reverse direction of the ice auger blade.